the second 'B' stands for
by 123claire123
Summary: Things have not been going right for Dinozzo recently. But now he is going to find out what is wrong. He may wish that he never asked. This is a work in progress. Slash


I do not own NCIS, the characters or places mentioned in the story below.

This is my first NCIS story and second story on this site.

Please read and review. Thanks :)

.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo slumped gracefully into the chair at his desk. Today had been an especially long one. The call had come in at 5.30 am about two dead marines, thankfully though it had been a fairly open and shut chase, solved in a day. Hence the fact that the team had just arrived back at the office at 6.45 pm.

Tony started to sort out his desk in readiness for the weekend when, Gibbs barked over.

"DiNozzo, go and sort the equipment from the van. Then I want your report from today on my desk before you leave tonight."

Tony stood and sighed, "On it boss." Over the last couple of weeks his relationship with Leroy Jethro Gibbs ( second B standing for Bastard ) had been getting worse. Sighing again he headed for the stairs, just as he rounded the corner he heard Gibbs call out.

"McGee, David, go home, your reports can wait till Monday."

Tony briefly heard the grateful acceptance and a couple of sniggers from the junior agents followed by their quick movements as they collected their gear to go home. Tony did not even hesitate he just kept walking down the stairs. Whatever had happened to upset Gibbs he has bearing the brunt of it.

Forty five minutes later saw Tony back at his desk. He briefly contemplated not doing the reports but thought better of it. Two hours after that and finally the reports were finished. Carefully he put the reports on Gibbs' desk before running a finger along the edge before he went back to his own.

Just as he was shutting down his computer Tony looked to see how much holiday time he had accrued and smirked to himself, two months and two days. What would he do with that much time off! He could walk out of the office now and not come back for two months, he could hand his notice in and not have to work another day at NCIS and still get the extra months money. He quickly switched the computer off not wanting to continue with that thought.

Pushing himself back into his seat and tipping his head back he pondered on his next move. What he wanted to do was go over to the house and talk to Gibbs, to see if he could find out what was wrong and even though it was against Gibbs' rules maybe even apologise.

No, he thought, it was too early to do that. Gibbs would need a couple of hours, make that several hours, of working on his boat to be relaxed enough to talk to him. Maybe a beer or two at a bar and something to eat, then he would go over.

Picking up his bag and spare kit he headed for the showers. After he finally left the shower and dressed he could not help looking in the mirror. He looked good he thought to himself. The white skin tight t-shirt that fitted in all the right places looked good against his sun kissed skin, finished off with blue jeans and a black leather jacket. He was ready for anything.

.

Tony drove to the bar that he had been to a couple of times with the team. It seemed to have a good atmosphere and was not too busy. Upon entering Tony was shown upstairs as a private function was booked in the downstairs bar. He chuckled to himself. 'It would not really be private as the upstairs had a balcony on two sides that over looked downstairs.'

After getting a beer from the nearly deserted bar Tony wondered over to the balcony to see what sort of party was happening, it was certainly loud enough.

Leaning against a pillar he looked down, he could pick out several members of different NCIS teams. He froze when he recognised a small knot of people. They were all there the members of his team, McGee, Abby, Ziva, even Ducky and Jimmy were there. They were all crowding around a tall silver haired man, who had his arm around a redhead, who had her head on his shoulder. Tony felt a sharp pain in his chest, why wasn't he there, what had he done to deserve this? Silly really when all the answers came back to the same silvered haired man.

Suddenly the red head whispered into her companion's ear. He nodded and walked over to the jukebox. After several minutes he returned and pulled her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and together they swayed to the music, their friends and colleagues looking on in silence with big smiles on their faces.

Tony started to raise the bottle of beer to his mouth when he realised what song was playing. He froze. His movements caught the attention of the man dancing below. Their eyes met and held. Tony could not help but sing along to the song starting from the chorus that had just started; it was one of his current favourites. In fact, the very last time that Tony had sung this song he was dancing / swaying in the arms of … … … he firmly stopped the thought before it even began.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,"<p>

Slowly Tony wiped away a tear that had managed to escape and roll gently down his cheek. Silently he toasted the man below him with his beer. Tony could not believe that during that time they had not broken eye contact once. The words to the song seemed to fit so well, why hadn't he been told what was going on.

The silver haired man nodded to someone in the crowed and flicked his eyes in Tony's direction. Tony slid around the pillar that had been holding him up and in to a chair to wait. He wondered who would be sent up stairs to get rid of him. He settled back, closed his eyes and listened to the rest of the song.

.

The song had just finished when he felt a presence next to him, "hello Fornell." Tony said, without opening his eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that it was me standing here!" Fornell said.

Tony smiled up at him, "trade secret I am afraid."

Fornell chuckled, "yes I suppose working with Gibbs it would be classed as a secret." He paused. "Do you have any idea why Gibbs wanted me to come and see what the problem is up here?"

Tony stood and looked over the balcony again, Gibbs was still dancing with the redhead and did not look at all pleased that Tony was still there or that Fornell was next to him.

"Why are you up here anyway, Tony?"

"I am only here by accident; I didn't know that there was a … gathering." Tony finished unsure of the correct word to use.

"What you mean that you weren't invited? But everyone is here - even the director!"

"So this is an official – 'you are invited' to do, rather than a coincidence?"

"Yes the email with the invites came out on Monday."

"Invites to what, Fornell?" Tony asked quietly still looking out at the dance floor below.

Looking at Tony carefully Fornell was unsure how to answer, there was something going on and he really did not want to get in the middle of it.

"Gibbs has invited everyone that he knows to meet the new redhead in his life." Fornell admitted quietly.

Tony nodded slowly, still not turning around. Another tear escaped, but he quickly wiped it before it could go anywhere.

Fornell spent several moments looking between Gibbs and Tony, watching them watching each other, before he asked, "how long have you been with Gibbs?"

"Eight years." Tony replied not missing a beat.

"No, Tony, I mean how long have you been 'with' Gibbs?"

Slowly Tony turned his head to look at Fornell and said in a low voice, "Just over two years on and off. Not that you would know it at the moment. "

"You really didn't know what was happening here tonight did you?"

Tony hung his head and shook it. "No, I had no idea."

"What are you going to do? I mean, what can you do?"

"Nothing, there is nothing I can do, either this will blow over and I will be back in favour or it won't and ..." he stopped.

Looking back to the floor Tony quickly sat back down, "he is on his way up," he said.

Fornell quickly sat down as well.

.

This is my first NCIS story and the first that I have written. Please be gentle.

Constructive reviews are welcome. There will be more to this story – at least a chapter or two. Suggestions on where to go with the story are encouraged. All mistakes are my own.

The lyrics of the song are from 'someone like you' by Adele.


End file.
